L'Absinthe des Rêves
by Nathalea
Summary: Quinze ans après la guerre, Drago Malefoy dirige une maison de plaisir aux services bien particuliers : pour quelques gouttes de Polynectar, il prend l'apparence de l'être aimé, l'être perdu, l'être désiré, il devient celui que vous voulez pour une nuit. Il s'efface derrière les multiples masques qu'il investit. Jusqu'au jour où Harry Potter frappe à sa porte.


La lumière tamisée diffuse une ambiance chaude dans le salon aux tentures colorées. La fumée délicate d'un bâton d'encens danse dans l'air. Ici et là, une bougie souligne des reflets d'or dans les broderies des coussins, les soieries filigranées des voilages, la douceur moelleuse des tapis. Ils proviennent tous de Perse : des œuvres rares et anciennes, amassées à force de patience dans les bas-fonds de la ville.

L'atmosphère est lourde, dans la pièce hermétiquement close. Il est facile d'y perdre la notion du temps. Une fois ses rideaux refermés sur l'agitation de la rue, il devient impossible de déterminer s'il fait jour ou nuit. Passés les premiers effluves de l'encens, un visiteur attentif remarquera le parfum frais du jasmin, de l'amande et de la fleur d'oranger, ainsi que la moiteur sirupeuse des figues bien mûres. On sert toute sorte de chose, dans cet établissement. Des mets raffinés dégustés du bout de la langue, agrémentés de liqueur, de vin ou de miel. Des trésors d'épices qui étourdissent les sens. Tout, ici, est une subjugation de tous les instants. Les lanternes en verre émaillé clignotent telles des lucioles dans le secret des voilages. Quelques accords de harpe se répondent d'une pièce à l'autre, murmures à peine esquissés, appels à la découverte. Tout est doux, brillant, rassurant. Dans ce petit monde en vase clos, la réalité n'existe plus.

\- Pouvez-vous me décrire exactement la nature de votre demande, monsieur ? je commence tout en croisant neutralement mes mains devant moi.

L'homme est nerveux. Ils le sont tous, la première fois qu'ils entrent dans mon établissement. Ils ne s'attendent pas à un tel raffinement dans un endroit tel que celui-ci, et ils n'assument pas encore ce désir désespéré qui les a conduits à franchir ma porte.

\- Je ne suis pas très sûr de... comprendre ce que vous proposez ici, bredouille l'homme sans oser me dévisager.

Je ne m'en inquiète pas outre mesure. Cela fait bien longtemps que plus personne ne me reconnait plus nulle part. A la fin de la guerre, disparaitre était une question de survie. On m'a laissé libre, dépouillé de tout honneur et de tout bien, mais libre. Avec un nom terrible à trainer derrière moi...

Ce nom, je l'ai effacé. J'ai détruit le garçon que j'avais été. Drago Malefoy n'existe plus. L'homme qui dirige _L'Absinthe des Rêves_ aujourd'hui a pris de l'âge. Ses traits ont perdu les rondeurs de l'enfance en même temps que leur innocence. Il porte ses cheveux mi-longs plaqués en arrière, non plus avec la rigueur stricte imitée de son père, mais avec une désinvolture élégante qui convient à la fonction qu'il exerce. Son corps exhale des essences de musc et de menthe poivrée. A ses doigts, ses poignets, autour de son cou, des joyaux scintillent tels des clins d'œil de connivence à l'adresse de ses clients. Une chemise de soie ajustée dessine un corps sec à la musculature déliée, laissant deviner mille promesses, une avance sur ce qui peut être acheté.

Oui, Drago Malefoy a bel et bien disparu. A présent, le nom que je porte n'a aucune importance. Je ne représente rien pour personne. Rien qu'un visage pour servir de vitrine à mon établissement de plaisir, un physique avantageux bien qu'usé par les ans, qui se débat tant bien que mal pour inspirer mystère, luxure et confiance dans l'esprit de ses clients.

En face de moi, je sens d'ailleurs le client potentiel céder petit à petit. Avec le temps, je suis passé maître dans l'art d'afficher mon professionnalisme. De cette voix calme qu'ils aiment tous, j'énonce le rêve que nous procurons :

\- Notre établissement vous propose un service à base de Polynectar. Pour une somme convenue à l'avance, vous pouvez nous fournir une mèche de cheveux de la personne dont vous souhaitez nous voir prendre l'apparence, et nous incarnerons cette personne pour vous, pour la durée que vous désirez. Un amour perdu, un flirt contrarié... Cette femme magnifique à laquelle vous n'avez jamais osé parler, ou cet homme que vous avez toujours aimé sans qu'il ne réponde jamais à vos sentiments... Avec nous, tout ce que vous avez toujours désiré devient possible. Si vous n'êtes pas en mesure de vous procurer vous-même l'échantillon nécessaire, nous avons également un service pour s'occuper de cela : il vous suffira de nous donner le plus de renseignements possibles sur l'élu de votre cœur, et nous nous en occuperons, moyennant un supplément, bien sûr.

L'homme tortille nerveusement ses doigts boudinés :

\- Je vois... Je... C'est vrai que j'en avais entendu parler.

Je souris, affable. Notre réputation a bien grandi depuis que j'ai fondé l'établissement il y a cinq ans de cela. Il m'a fallu économiser pendant dix ans pour réunir la somme nécessaire. Dix ans de pérégrinations dans les pires recoins de Londres, à écumer tous les bordels de la capitale, vendant tout ce que j'avais à vendre. Ça a été dur. Mais je n'avais pas le choix. Quel autre avenir aurait pu m'attendre dans le monde sorcier, après ce que ma famille avait fait ? Qui aurait voulu d'un Drago Malefoy comme élève ou comme employé ?

J'ai disparu. J'ai survécu en usant de la seule chose que je possédais encore : mon corps. Ma jeunesse. Ma beauté. Je l'ai sentie disparaitre elle aussi, peu à peu au fil des années. Les collègues qui m'ont suivi dans ma folle entreprise disent que je suis le plus beau d'entre tous, mais c'est parce qu'ils ne me voient pas à l'intérieur. Et de toute façon, ce n'est pas mon corps que les clients achètent.

Tandis que je faisais mon chemin dans les maisons de passes de Londres, une idée folle m'est venue. Je savais que je ne pourrais jamais me sortir de la prostitution. Il y a des abymes dont on ne peut se départir, une fois qu'on y a pénétré : ils nous infiltrent eux aussi. Ils vivent en nous, nous habillent, nous aspirent. J'ai embrassé ma condition avec résignation et dignité, sans pour autant me départir d'un rêve : fonder un jour ma propre maison de plaisir. Un établissement qui serait bien à moi, qui correspondrait à mon image, et qui offrirait aux clients comme aux employés un cadre correct, raffiné, et une expérience comme personne d'autre n'en avait encore jamais proposé.

Imaginez un peu. Pouvoir serrer dans vos bras un époux disparu. Pouvoir goûter aux lèvres de cet amour à sens unique qui vous obsède depuis tant d'années. Pouvoir connaitre l'espace d'une nuit ce corps sublime que vous ne pourriez jamais séduire dans la vraie vie, même dans vos rêves les plus fous.

Nous ne jugeons pas, ici. L'apparence de nos clients n'a aucune importance. La nôtre non plus. Nous la changeons, pour correspondre parfaitement à leurs désirs, pour épouser leur pensée, et plaquer sur leur peau ce corps tant convoité...

Le petit homme devant moi se tort. Il va parler, je le sens. Il sort de sa poche un mouchoir d'où dépassent quelques mèches de cheveux ensoleillés :

\- Cette collègue, à mon travail..., bafouille-t-il. Elle ne me regardera jamais, je le sais. Mais... Elle est tellement belle ! Je l'aime, si vous saviez... Je l'ai aimée dès la première fois que je l'ai vue. Je voudrais juste... savoir ce que ça fait de la tenir contre moi. De la voir nue, rien qu'une fois... Pour avoir un beau souvenir à emporter avec moi, vous comprenez ?

Ce n'est pas mon rôle de comprendre. J'acquiesce néanmoins, sans le moindre jugement. Les amours déçues de gens qui s'estiment trop faibles pour conquérir l'objet de leur cœur constituent la majorité de notre clientèle. Incroyable de constater à quel point le commerce de l'amour réciproque est lucratif.

Bien sûr, dans le lot, nous avons également quelques déviants qui nous demandent de prendre l'apparence d'animaux ou de jeunes enfants, mais ces individus se trouvent poliment raccompagnés à la porte de l'établissement. J'ai des règles, même dans un milieu comme le mien.

Avec un sourire engageant, je reviens à mon client : c'est un petit homme rondelet, la cinquantaine, qui n'a probablement guère connu de femmes dans sa vie et qui tremblerait à la seule idée d'échanger un regard avec la propriétaire des cheveux. Je me demande brièvement comment il a pu obtenir cette mèche. Mais la question est secondaire :

\- Quelle durée désirez-vous ? je demande, saisissant une plume pour noter la transaction.

\- Oh, je... Une heure, pour commencer ? Et après, je... je verrai.

\- Une heure. Très bien. Pouvez-vous patienter dans la pièce d'à côté, je vous prie ? Nous allons nous occuper de tout.

Je ramasse les cheveux et me retire dans l'arrière-boutique. Un établissement comme le mien requiert une grande quantité de Polynectar. Heureusement, s'il y a bien une chose sur laquelle j'ai toujours pu compter, ce sont mes talents de maître des potions. Dans la petite pièce enfumée, des dizaines de chaudrons émettent des arômes nauséabonds en permanence. C'est mon travail de veiller à ce que la potion soit toujours prête, disponible en quantité suffisante, et renouvelée, jour après jour. La recette est délicate. Les ingrédients doivent être introduits en nombre précis et à des heures précises, en respectant un calendrier qui s'étend sur plus de trente jours. Mais, après cinq ans de pratique, ce rituel m'est devenu familier.

Examinant les étagères, je choisis la potion la plus mûre et j'y verse les cheveux. Le liquide prend aussitôt une texture rouge grenat similaire à du vin. Surprenant. Au fil de mes années de travail, je me suis souvent demandé si le Polynectar me permettait réellement de « goûter » les gens, au plus profond de leur essence. S'il me permettait de saisir un peu de cette nature insaisissable, intrinsèque, qui se dissimule au fond de notre âme. Quel goût aurais-je, moi ? Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir le savoir.

Mais l'heure n'est pas à l'introspection : coupant court à mes pensées, j'avale l'intégralité de la fiole et je laisse la potion faire le reste.

C'est toujours douloureux, et plus ou moins infect selon les individus. Une seule fois, j'ai goûté un Polynectar qui avait la douceur du miel sur ma langue, et il provenait des cheveux d'une jeune fille morte à peine quelques semaines plus tôt. Son fiancé était venu me trouver, terrassé par le chagrin, la nuit qui aurait dû être celle de leur nuit de noces. Je n'ai jamais rien su d'autre de cette fille, à part que la potion révélait en elle sucre, tendresse, et innocence. Cela avait été très tendre, cette nuit-là. Ce soir, ce ne sera probablement pas très différent.

La transformation achevée, je retire mes vêtements pour découvrir un corps sculptural à la blancheur de lait. Une grande psyché m'attend dans un coin de la pièce : je m'y admire sous toutes les coutures, étudiant le potentiel de cette silhouette fine et de ces cheveux solaires, qui cascadent librement jusqu'au creux de mon dos.

Il est toujours crucial de se regarder. De prendre conscience du corps que l'on va incarner afin d'en retirer la plus grande séduction possible. A travers les yeux étrangers qui me renvoient mon regard, je comprends soudain toutes les angoisses de mon client : j'ai la beauté hautaine d'une femme qui se sait belle et qui l'a toujours su, qui en a usé toute sa vie par cruauté ou par jeu, simplement pour satisfaire sa vanité. Mes seins sont trop fermes pour être entièrement naturels. Mes côtes trahissent un régime drastique, une femme préoccupée par son apparence de façon maladive. Cela fait saillir les os de mon visage, qui porte une expression dure, cassante.

En moi-même, je revois le pauvre petit homme confit dans ses bourrelets.

« Je l'aime », a-t-il dit. « Je l'ai aimée dès la première fois que je l'ai vue. »

Je n'ai jamais compris ce genre d'amour. Pour moi, la beauté physique ne suffit pas à définir l'amour. Combien d'hommes et de femmes se font-ils un mal terrible au nom de la seule pureté esthétique ? Comment un tel amour pourrait-il avoir ne serait-ce qu'une once de profondeur ? Superficialité, ce n'est rien de plus. Mais je dois me reprendre. Je suis un homme qui fait commerce de ce genre d'illusions, je ne suis pas là pour juger. Ajustant ma démarche, je pénètre dénudé dans la chambre de mon client.

Il semble perdu au milieu de ces draperies étoilées. Il regarde autour de lui, hésitant à s'enfuir, déconcerté par cet émerveillement des sens que la vie ne lui a jamais offert. J'ai pitié de lui, et en même temps, il me repousse. Cela n'a pas la moindre importance. Drago Malefoy n'existe plus. J'ai appris à m'effacer depuis bien longtemps : je suis devenu prostitué, garçon de plaisir réputé, et enfin, dirigeant de mon propre établissement, un petit monde à mon image où je peux oublier que le reste de Londres existe, et où je peux enfiler tous les masques que je souhaite. On me paie même pour cela. On me paie pour disparaitre.

Dès qu'il m'aperçoit, le regard de mon client s'écarquille. Il pourrait presque s'évanouir, le bougre. Mais je m'approche de lui sans lui laisser le temps de prendre peur et j'écarte doucement quelques mèches de cheveux de son visage :

\- Julius..., je murmure, plein de douceur et de sollicitude.

Ma voix a la nuance chaude et pulpeuse d'un vin d'été. Une voix de séductrice. Mais ce n'est pas cela que mon client désire. Si je tentais de le séduire là tout de suite, il est probable qu'il s'enfuirait. Julius n'est pas venu là pour découvrir une tigresse avide de lui sauter dessus. Non, cet homme est amoureux. Désespérément amoureux. Il aime une illusion, une femme qui n'existe pas, mais dont il chérit l'image, l'image qu'il s'est faite d'elle au fil des années, en la contemplant de loin, depuis sa petite vie misérable.

C'est cette image que je dois incarner aujourd'hui, et non la femme réelle que cache ce corps. Combien d'entre nous aiment un idéal, une statue de verre sur un piédestal, prête à se briser au moindre rappel de la réalité ? Combien d'entre nous vénèrent un être cher en pensée jusqu'à se trouver déçus au moment de le posséder, de le connaitre vraiment ?

J'ai vu beaucoup trop de déceptions de ce genre dans ma vie. Mais au moins, mes clients ici ne souffrent pas. Ils savent ce qu'ils achètent. Ils embrassent l'illusion volontairement, de tout leur cœur, de tout leur corps. Julius a acheté le regard de la femme qu'il aime. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est être aimé en retour.

\- Tu trembles, Julius, je murmure en lui prenant les mains. Tes paumes sont si moites ! Viens, assieds-toi. Il faut te détendre.

Julius se laisse faire, aussi hébété que si je l'avais frappé à coups de massue sur la tête. Il reste toujours sur ses gardes tandis que je le débarrasse de sa veste étriquée et que je me relève pour lui servir un verre de vin.

Il le prend, me dévisage toujours comme si un elfe de maison allait me sortir à tout instant du front. Je prends place auprès de lui et je lui caresse le dos, doucement, en chantonnant. Je m'empare de cette voix chaude pour en faire un timbre lancinant, à peine esquissé, une voix rauque et subtile comme une rose en train d'éclore. Mes doigts délient les muscles de ses épaules pendant qu'il sirote son vin, absorbé par la mélopée que je lui fredonne, baissant peu à peu les armes sans s'en rendre compte.

\- Tu as envie de me parler de ta journée, mon amour ? je lui demande en attirant sa tête contre mes seins voluptueux.

Il inspire profondément. Pour correspondre au mieux à ce qu'il m'a laissée deviner de cette femme, j'ai choisi un parfum capiteux aux reflets de lilas. Rien de tel qu'un repère olfactif pour ancrer un peu plus l'illusion dans la réalité. Julius a peut-être pris l'habitude de guetter ce parfum passer auprès de lui toute sa vie. Mais, pour lui apporter l'affection à laquelle il aspire, j'ai compensé le caractère agressif du parfum par un lait de corps à l'aloe vera. Julius le sent sur ma peau, se laisse faire, peu à peu :

\- Je t'ai vue, aujourd'hui, murmure-t-il. Tu parlais avec cet imbécile de Stephens. Aucun doute qu'il a belle allure, lui, avec sa cape ajustée et ses cheveux blonds...

\- Ne me parle pas de lui. C'est un bellâtre et tu le sais. C'est avec toi que je suis aujourd'hui. C'est toi que je veux serrer dans mes bras.

Julius est pris d'un frisson. Quelques sanglots lui échappent, sans larmes, tandis qu'il agrippe mon corps et s'y blottit très fort. Je le berce comme un petit garçon. Je chante encore à son oreille, murmure des paroles apaisantes, lui confie mille et un secrets de notre quotidien ensemble. Finalement, mes baisers remplacent les mots : j'embrasse sa petite face disgracieuse, je caresse ses cheveux épars et son ventre rebondi. Je retire ses vêtements et lui me contemple sans rien dire, avec un respect presque religieux, comme si j'étais un ange envoyé par le ciel pour prendre soin de lui.

Une fois nus l'un contre l'autre, c'est encore moi qui dois tout faire. Je l'allonge sur le lit moelleux, écarte les coussins et me perche au-dessus de lui, mes cuisses ouvertes pour l'accueillir.

Il gémit lorsque je me mets à onduler pour lui. Alors que le plaisir grandit, il ose enfin partir à la découverte de mon corps : il caresse mes joues, mes seins, mes fesses, accompagne mon mouvement de ses halètements, et enfin, il se libère en moi, étourdi et ému aux larmes :

\- Tu es tellement belle..., murmure-t-il. Tellement belle.

Je souris. Je lui embrasse le front, effleure son visage entre mes doigts. Il vit l'illusion. Il ignore totalement qu'il vient de faire l'amour avec l'homme qu'il a rencontré moins d'une heure plus tôt. La réalité n'a plus de prises sur lui : je suis devenu sa réalité, et dans cette chambre close à l'atmosphère tamisée, son rêve est devenu possible. Il est vrai. Il est aimé.

 **XXX**

J'inscris Julius dans la liste de nos clients réguliers. Il reviendra et je le sais très bien. C'est ce qu'il y a de merveilleux avec l'illusion : c'est addictif. Une fois qu'on y a plongé, une fois que l'on a goûté le rêve, rien qu'une fois, il nous hante. C'est une forme toute particulière d'abyme. Julius pourrait bien périr d'amour en dépensant tout son argent ici, mais au moins, il aura vécu un fragment de l'inatteignable.

Les jours se suivent, les clients aussi. _L'Absinthe des Rêves_ est devenu mon quotidien à présent. Nous sommes une petite équipe de six personnes à peine, trois hommes et trois femmes, qui nous relayons pour endosser les visages de tous ces êtres aimés sans le savoir. Nous nous sommes établis au plein cœur de l'Allée des Embrumes, un lieu ironiquement familier pour moi, mais qui ne m'a jamais trahi une seule fois pour ce qui est de sa discrétion. Le service que nous proposons n'est pas exactement légal, aussi le secret est-il indispensable si nous voulons perdurer. Notre chiffre d'affaire provient essentiellement du bouche à oreille, de tous ces désirs refoulés que les Londoniens se cachent les uns aux autres, jusqu'à trouver le chemin de notre porte.

Ce soir, cependant, le client qui franchit le seuil du bordel est le dernier homme que je m'attendais à trouver chez moi.

Il porte une épaisse cape noire, pour se protéger du froid. Les bords relevés dissimulent son visage avec l'aisance de l'habitude. Ses cheveux noirs ne trompent pas, néanmoins. Finies les coupes débraillées de l'adolescence. Désormais, Harry Potter arbore la coupe courte et militaire des Aurors. Ses lunettes rondes ont cédé la place à des lentilles, moins reconnaissables, mais qui ne laissent plus aucune barrière entre ses yeux d'absinthe et les miens. Cette proximité me semble intolérable.

Il entre là, comme s'il amenait la moitié de l'hiver avec lui, m'imposant la vision de sa mâchoire carrée, ses pommettes saillantes, la dureté qui s'est creusée un chemin en lui sur toutes les photos que j'ai vues de lui au fil des années.

Il apparait fréquemment dans la presse, ces derniers temps. Les journaux s'arrachent la nouvelle retentissante qui divertit tout le grand Londres : Harry Potter va divorcer. Ginny Weasley s'en va sans espoir de retour, et toutes les rumeurs vont bon train sur ce qui a pu séparer le couple emblématique de la victoire sorcière. Les tabloïds se penchent sur l'apparence de l'Elu : n'a-t-il pas maigri, récemment ? Et ces cernes, trahissent-ils des nuits sans sommeil, seul dans son lit déserté, ou indiquent-ils une liaison clandestine, à l'origine de la rupture ? Le directeur du service des Aurors n'aurait-il pas gagné quelques rides ? Est-ce la vieillesse qui se fait sentir ? Le temps peut-il donc avoir raison de tous les couples, même les plus solides, même ceux auxquels on croit et dont on voudrait s'inspirer ?

Je sais bien que oui. Potter est un être humain, comme nous tous. Mais rares doivent être ceux qui s'en souviennent. J'ai commis beaucoup d'erreurs dans ma vie, mais je peux au moins me flatter d'une chose : moi, je l'ai toujours vu pour ce qu'il était. Je ne l'ai jamais traité comme le héros salvateur que tout le monde voyait en lui, et dont il haïssait l'image.

Moi, je l'ai aimé. A ma manière. De loin, sans l'assumer, en crachant mon venin et en tremblant à la seule idée qu'on le découvre, de ce que cela pourrait impliquer pour lui, pour moi, pour nos deux destins tragiquement intriqués...

Il est bien loin, le temps où Potter et moi nous trouvions de part et d'autre d'un même gouffre. Il est loin le temps de l'affrontement et des insultes. Les blessures que nous nous sommes infligées l'un à l'autre...

Il m'a sauvé la vie. De toutes les blessures, celle-ci est sans doute la pire. Parce que je lui serai à tout jamais redevable. Parce que je suis à tout jamais condamné à aimer un homme qui ne me devra jamais rien.

Lorsqu'il franchit mon seuil ce soir-là, je retiens ma respiration. Je ne suis pas sous Polynectar, il va me reconnaitre, c'est sûr, et c'en sera fini de moi. Il préviendra son service et fera fermer mon établissement sans poser de questions. Peut-être même m'enverra-t-il faire un petit tour à Azkaban, pour la forme. Je baisse les yeux, prêt à encaisser ma sentence, mais Potter regarde autour de lui d'un air fébrile et ne fixe que mes mains :

\- Je vous préviens, articule-t-il d'une voix que je reconnais à peine, une voix rendue grave par les épreuves et la lassitude. Si jamais un seul mot de ma visite ici filtre dans la presse, je saurai que vous avez parlé. Alors je ferai fermer votre taudis et tout ce qui va avec. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

Je le dévisage, bouche bée. Le revoir est comme se prendre une claque en pleine figure. Un revenant qui frappe littéralement à ma porte, et tout mon passé qui revient avec lui. Lui, cependant, ne semble pas s'apercevoir de mon choc. Il s'impatiente un instant, insiste, ses yeux plantés dans les miens :

\- Alors ? Est-ce que nous sommes d'accord ?

Il ne me reconnait pas.

Cette certitude, second choc, creuse un abyme si profond en moi que j'en oublie de respirer. Il ne me reconnait pas. Après toutes ces années, tout ce qu'il a représenté pour moi, la vie nous a changés au point que nous ne nous reconnaissons plus l'un l'autre. Mais à quoi est-ce que je m'attendais, bon sang ? Drago Malefoy est mort ! Je l'ai effacé, n'est-ce pas ce que je me suis employé à faire depuis toutes ces années ? Alors pourquoi devrais-je m'étonner d'avoir aujourd'hui sous les yeux la preuve que j'ai réussi au-delà de toutes mes espérances ?

Mon ennemi juré, et l'amour de ma vie, ne me reconnait pas. Jour et nuit, il a vampirisé mes pensées. J'ai cru mourir à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait en danger. Je me suis détesté lorsque j'étais la cause de ce danger. Et lorsqu'il m'a fallu disparaitre... Je lui ai dit adieu, à lui aussi, mais jamais tout à fait. Je suis bien placé pour savoir que nous nourrissons tous nos petites illusions. Potter était mon illusion. Mon rêve, à tout jamais hors d'atteinte. Je l'entretenais tel un plaisir coupable dans le secret de mon cœur, dans cette toute petite parcelle de moi-même où Drago Malefoy persistait encore, sous des dizaines et des dizaines de masques différents.

Aujourd'hui, mon rêve perdu vient de frapper à ma porte, et c'est plus douloureux que je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé.

\- Alors ?

Il s'énerve, maintenant. Toujours aussi caractériel, Potter. Cette familiarité, cette petite voix trainante en moi qui a envie de le narguer, tout cela me brûle avec une douce amertume. Je me racle néanmoins la gorge avant qu'il ne se dise qu'il y a réellement un problème :

\- La discrétion est un point d'honneur pour nous, monsieur, je réponds de ma voix obséquieuse. Vous pouvez être sûr que votre vie privée sera protégée ici.

\- Parfait.

\- Puis-je m'enquérir de ce que vous désirez ?

Je déteste jouer ce rôle avec lui. Prétendre alors que je suis sous mes propres traits, n'est-ce pas délicieusement ironique ? Mais ma curiosité est piquée et je ne peux pas la refouler. Que fait-il ici, vraiment ?

Il tend la main et expose une mèche de cheveux soigneusement enroulée au creux de sa paume. Je sais immédiatement à qui elle appartient :

\- J'ai entendu parler du genre de services que vous proposez, dit Potter sans préambule. Je voudrais une nuit.

Il me faut plusieurs secondes avant de saisir ma plume et d'obtempérer. Tout à coup, mon cœur se met à battre très fort dans ma poitrine. La sueur me colle aux tempes, et mon écriture tremblotante dénote dans le livret ordinairement si bien tenu.

Je dissimule tout cela du mieux que je peux. Potter est Auror, mais de toute évidence, il se trouve lui aussi dans un état d'agitation trop avancé pour remarquer ma nervosité. Ou pour me remarquer tout court.

Machinalement, je saisis les cheveux – ils me font presque mal – et je lui désigne la chambre où je lui demande de patienter.

Alors seulement, je rejoins l'arrière-boutique, et je contemple les cheveux enroulés dans ma main. Orange vif. Les cheveux de Ginny Weasley.

Pendant de longues minutes, je reste ainsi, debout tout seul, hébété, terrassé de plein fouet par ce destin qui me rattrape. Je pourrais appeler Kelly, Joanne, ou même Michael qui dort à l'étage. Je pourrais demander à quelqu'un d'autre de s'en charger. Mais j'en suis incapable.

Je le réalise, à mesure que les chaudrons mijotent autour de moi et que je me perds dans l'océan des possibles. Si je prends le Polynectar ce soir... Si je prends le Polynectar, je coucherai avec Potter. Des années de fantasmes, de souffrances et de regrets disparaitront pour une nuit, l'espace d'une seule nuit. Il sera à moi, et je serai à lui. De la façon la plus intime qui soit. Je jouerai le rôle d'une personne qu'il aime. Alors il m'aimera, avec toute l'intensité dont il est capable. Je saurai ce que cela fait d'être regardé par lui, autrement qu'avec haine ou dégoût. Je connaitrai son odeur, ses gestes, la texture de sa peau, le goût de ses baisers et de sa semence. Je saurai tout. Je l'emprisonnerai dans mon cœur pour toujours.

Je verse les cheveux dans la fiole. Le Polynectar adopte un parfum épicé qui correspond parfaitement au caractère explosif de la fille Weasley, telle que je me souviens d'elle. Peu importe. Ce n'est pas elle qui compte ce soir. C'est elle qui va s'effacer. Elle n'est qu'un masque de plus pour parvenir à mes fins.

La transformation achevée, j'accomplis mon petit rituel : je me contemple dans le miroir en pied. Ginny Weasley a changé elle aussi depuis Poudlard. Très belle, toujours, mais plus féminine. Ses traits fins rayonnent dans le panache de ses longs cheveux lisses. Son corps gracile ressemble à de la porcelaine que l'on aurait peur de briser. Lentement, je palpe les contours de cet être que Potter a aimé, qu'il a serré contre lui un nombre incalculable de fois pendant toutes ces années, et que, de toute évidence, il aime encore. Je regarde ses seins, ronds et fermes, et je me demande s'il aimait les embrasser. J'explore distraitement sa toison rousse en imaginant les enfants auxquels elle a donné naissance, l'amour et les plaisirs qu'elle a procurées.

Une horrible jalousie m'envahit. Plus que jamais, mon masque me fait mal. Une seule fois dans ma vie, je souhaiterais pouvoir être moi-même et être aimé par celui que j'aime. Je voudrais hurler, déchirer le masque une bonne fois pour toutes. Mais alors, je ne goûterai jamais à l'absinthe...

Dominant mes émotions, je rassemble mes cheveux sur mon épaule. Il est facile de séduire avec un tel physique. J'inspire profondément et j'entre dans la chambre. Cette nuit est la mienne.

Il est assis sur le lit, le regard perdu dans le vide, indifférent au feu de cheminée derrière lui. Il a gardé ses chaussures et sa cape trempée de neige. De petites gouttes tombent silencieusement sur le tapis. Je ne fais aucun commentaire. Il me regarde alors que j'entre comme si je sortais tout droit d'un rêve. Il ne dit rien, pourtant. Il sait que c'est une illusion. A moi de le lui faire oublier :

\- Bonsoir, mon amour, je murmure sans avoir à me forcer.

Ginny a une voix tendre et très douce. La voix qui a murmuré à l'oreille de l'Elu du monde sorcier, tous les jours depuis ces quinze dernières années. Potter me dévisage, comme si son cœur était en train de se briser. Il y a un tel désespoir dans ses yeux que je n'hésite pas un instant : je lui ouvre mes bras et enfouit son visage contre ma poitrine, le cœur battant à tout rompre, savourant autant que lui cette affection dont je manque cruellement depuis toutes ces années.

Il s'agrippe à moi, ne me relâche pas. Il sent la pluie et le froid. Toutes les agressions du monde extérieur qui ruissellent sur lui et dont je le débarrasse, couche après couche, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit torse nu devant moi, ému aux larmes et en adoration totale.

Nous nous embrassons, et c'est un baiser vrai, sincère. Dans ce baiser, je mets tout ce que j'ai toujours ressenti pour lui sans jamais pouvoir l'exprimer. Dans mes étreintes, mes caresses, je glisse mon amour dévorant, mes regrets, la tristesse dévastatrice de cet instant qui ne durera qu'une nuit mais me marquera pour l'éternité.

Il retire lui-même le reste de ses vêtements. Nous roulons l'un sur l'autre, il m'immobilise sous lui et savoure, l'espace de quelques secondes, le simple contact de son corps chaud contre le mien. Alors seulement, il recommence à m'embrasser : des baisers légers d'abord, sur le front, les paupières, les joues, la gorge. Ses baisers descendent le long de mon corps. Spontanément, je me cambre, prêt à le recevoir.

J'ai incarné des femmes de très nombreuses fois, au cours de ces dernières années. J'ai découvert à travers ma profession des plaisirs qui m'étaient inconnus auparavant. Mais jamais personne ne m'avait fait l'amour avec une telle dévotion que Potter cette nuit-là. Délicate, sa langue vient éveiller désir et plaisir entre mes cuisses, me torturant dans l'attente de plus, me laissant frémissant d'anticipation, de frustration et de chaleur. Il poursuit avec ses doigts, puis les deux, il prend son temps, prend son temps uniquement pour moi, pour que je me sente bien. Mais je veux le goûter moi aussi. Je veux lui procurer un peu de bonheur, un peu de soulagement, lui qui semble tellement abattu par la vie. Je veux que cette nuit le marque autant qu'elle me marquera.

Alors, je me redresse pour l'allonger près de moi, et c'est à mon tour d'explorer son corps. Ce relief si souvent désiré, fantasmé au point que je ne suis même plus sûr de m'en souvenir véritablement. Pour la première fois, il se trouve là sous mes doigts. Sa peau a la saveur saline de l'océan. Lorsque je le prends dans ma bouche, chacune de ses réactions est une victoire qui m'incite à en faire plus. Il me retient avant que cela n'en soit trop. Alors, enfin, nous nous unissons, lui au-dessus de moi dans une posture des plus simples, mais des plus évidentes. Je vois droit au fond de lui, et il voit droit au fond de moi. Nous ne faisons plus qu'un et c'est merveilleux. J'oublie que j'ai volé l'apparence de Ginny Weasley. J'oublie que ce n'est pas moi que Potter regarde avec ces yeux d'une profondeur troublante. Cette nuit est la mienne. Cette nuit, j'exprimerai tout ce que je devrai taire pour le reste de ma vie.

Il me fait jouir, et je le fais jouir, plusieurs fois. Le plaisir masculin est tellement bref. Le plaisir féminin, lui, est difficile à atteindre mais extatique. Il a quelque chose d'intérieur et intense, quelque chose qui me lie à l'homme qui me pénètre et referme mes bras sur son dos brûlant.

Nous sommes épuisés tous les deux. Mais c'est une fatigue saine. Un exutoire auquel tous nos malheurs ont succombé, du moins pour l'instant.

Dans le moment de quiétude qui s'ensuit, je me love tout naturellement contre le corps de Potter. J'ai toujours un rôle à jouer, je le sais. J'ai un client à contenter. Les intentions de Potter sont limpides : le désespoir l'a conduit ici parce qu'il va devoir se séparer d'une femme qu'il aime encore. Cette nuit, c'est une façon pour lui de la retenir, de se raccrocher à elle par tous les moyens, encore un tout petit peu... Mais je refuse de m'effacer cette fois-ci. Les mots de Ginny Weasley pourraient être les miens. Alors, tout doucement, je lui murmure :

\- Pourquoi est-ce que nous en sommes arrivés là, Harry ?

Il ne répond pas. Sa main droite caresse mes cheveux, comme si c'était des fils d'or. Il me serre contre lui, respire mon parfum :

\- Je ne sais pas, avoue-t-il enfin. Je suis désolé. Je n'arrête pas de me dire que j'aurais dû voir les choses arriver, mais... J'ai fermé les yeux. Pendant trop longtemps. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard.

\- Moi aussi, j'ai fermé les yeux.

\- Ça ne sert à rien de chercher lequel d'entre nous est coupable.

\- Alors c'est fini, vraiment ?

Il soupire. Il ne veut pas me relâcher. Moi aussi, je m'agrippe à lui. C'est le moment :

\- Je t'ai toujours aimé, je déclare avec la voix de Ginny Weasley. Toujours, depuis la toute première fois où je t'ai vu. Et je ne cesserai jamais de t'aimer. Tu es tout pour moi, Harry. Tu ne peux même pas imaginer. J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour toi, je le ferais encore.

\- Je sais.

Il pleure à présent. Des larmes silencieuses. Souffre-t-il de savoir que ces mots lui sont en réalité adressés par un étranger ? Ou le touchent-ils réellement ?

\- Je regrette de t'avoir infligé ça..., se brise-t-il. Personne n'a jamais voulu le reconnaitre autour de nous, tout le monde a repris sa vie normale comme si de rien n'était, mais... Toi et moi... La guerre nous a laissé des traces. Nous étions voués à nous faire du mal, parce que nous sommes blessés en nous-mêmes. C'est comme une plaie infectée, qui nous a détruits de l'intérieur...

\- Tu ne devrais pas te sentir infecté, Harry.

\- Je m'en veux tellement...

\- Ne t'en veux pas. Tu es quelqu'un de formidable. Quelqu'un de bien. Si seulement tu acceptais de voir le bon en toi...

\- Sans toi, ça ne sert plus à rien.

\- Tu peux te reconstruire. Réapprendre à vivre pour toi-même. Alors seulement, quand nous serons guéris tous les deux, peut-être pourrons-nous nous retrouver...

\- Après tout le mal que l'on s'est fait ?

Je me redresse, le contemple. Moi, je souffre de ces mots d'amour absolu qu'il adresse à une autre. Mais je l'aime. Je veux son bonheur. Je plaque un baiser sur ses lèvres et y mêle mes larmes :

\- Tu es l'amour de ma vie. Je veux que tu sois heureux. J'en ai besoin. S'il faut que je m'en aille pour que tu sois sauvé, alors je le ferai. Mais je n'oublierai jamais ce que nous avons vécu ensemble. Et si la vie doit nous réunir un jour, alors je serai là, au bout du chemin, à t'attendre.

Il sourit. Il sait très bien que ce n'est qu'un vœu pieu. J'ignore tout de sa relation avec Ginny Weasley, mais ses paroles ont tout d'un adieu. Oui, c'était de cela que Potter avait besoin. Pas d'une illusion à laquelle se raccrocher. Mais d'un adieu. Un adieu en bonne et due forme.

Mon cœur se brise, parce que je sais qu'il ne reviendra pas.

Lorsque nous nous séparons au petit matin, il dépose un baiser tendre sur mon front. J'ai à peine le temps de récupérer mon apparence pour reprendre ma place à la réception. Il est toujours là, entièrement rhabillé, inconscient d'avoir en face de lui l'homme avec qui il a passé la nuit. Il s'avance vers moi avec la même violence retenue de la veille :

\- La fille qui était avec moi hier soir, commence-t-il. Je veux lui parler.

Je plaque un sourire sur mon visage, mais mon cœur saigne :

\- Navré, je n'ai pas le droit de vous la présenter. C'est une règle, chez nous. Uniquement des masques, pas de vrais visages.

\- Comment savait-elle toutes ces choses qu'elle m'a dites ?

\- C'est notre travail de répondre aux attentes de nos clients. Même celles qu'ils n'expriment pas à voix haute.

Potter se perd dans ses pensées, frustré. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui peut bien lui traverser l'esprit. L'expérience doit être confuse pour lui. Mais pas autant qu'elle ne l'est pour moi. Quelle ironie que mes propres masques m'aient permis à mon tour de vivre pour une nuit ma propre illusion...

Potter s'en va sans ajouter un mot de plus, seul dans le froid polaire, et sans un regard pour moi. Il ne m'a pas vu. Il ne me verra jamais plus. Il ne saura jamais ce que nous avons partagé tous les deux cette nuit-là, et ce que cela a signifié pour moi. C'était un adieu dont je ne voulais pas. J'ai goûté à l'absinthe, j'ai plongé dans l'abyme de mes rêves si profondément que je doute de pouvoir jamais en revenir. Cette nuit m'a fait tellement de mal...

Amer, je crispe les doigts sur mon livre de compte, sur l'en-tête filigrané : « _L'Absinthe des Rêves_ », et je m'interroge...

L'Absinthe des Rêves.

Absinthe, ou poison ?

* * *

Bonjour amis lecteurs,

Cet OS m'a été inspiré par une lectrice sur hpf, Martha, que je remercie. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Comme j'ai moins le temps d'écrire en ce moment, j'envisage de convertir certaines de mes idées de fanfic en petits OS comme celui-ci, plus rapides à écrire tout en restant je l'espère plaisants et émouvants.

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.

 **Je tiens également à vous dire que si vous aimez ce que je fais, mon premier roman papier, Ezéchiel, sera publié d'ici quelques mois aux éditions Edelweiss !** C'est un roman psychologique qui parle de la frontière entre le rêve et la réalité, et de la façon dont notre subconscient peut nous manipuler. Avec une jolie romance en prime ! ;D

N'hésitez pas à vous abonner à ma page **Facebook, « Sophie Griselle - Natalhea »,** pour être mis au courant de la publication et de tous mes travaux d'écriture, et aussi à me suivre sur **Twitter** ( Natalhea_) et **Instagram** ( sophiegriselle).

Si vous avez des questions, vous pouvez sans problème m'envoyer un petit MP ou me laisser un commentaire, je lis et je réponds à tout ;)

A très bientôt,

Nat'


End file.
